


Baking Buddies

by Listless_Songbird



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Baking, Fluff, Gen, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listless_Songbird/pseuds/Listless_Songbird
Summary: Virgil and Logan are both looking for a way to surprise the other, and asked the other sides to help. Baking and shenanigans ensue





	Baking Buddies

If you had asked Patton what the thing he least expected to see when he opened his door that morning it would be a flustered Virgil, covered head to toe in flour and strawberry jam. However the universe works in mysterious ways so here they were. Patton waived Virgil inside, smiling softly as he said,

“Well it looks like you got yourself into a bit of a sticky situation kiddo, what’s going on?” He asked and had to hold back a giggle when Virgil softly groaned and ducked his head trying to hide a grin. 

“Listen, I was trying to make some cookies and it got, kinda out of control. So I figured hey, you bake a lot right? So you would know what I did wrong.” Virgil shrugged one shoulder and tried to dust off some of the flour from his jeans. 

“Well of course kiddo! I can definitely help, what were you baking?” Virgil lowly mumbled something under his breath, his ears flushed bright red and refusing to meet Patton’s eyes

“What was that?” Patton asked, “You gotta speak up Verge.”

“Crofters jam thumbprint cookies.” Virgil rushed out quickly before letting out a huff of breath. He was determinedly looking everywhere but Patton and still getting slowly redder.

“Oh, I see somebody sparked your sweet tooth huh? Should I be Jelly about you baking for him?” Patton teased almost squirming with happiness, “You two are so adorable together! Have you finally stopped dancing around each other then? Virgil groaned but he was still smiling,

“Daaad!” he said before seeming to register what Patton had said and he blinked before asking “What do you mean, we haven’t been dancing around each other?” Patton raised his hands and smiled even wider.

“Sure thing kiddo, of course not! Now let’s go make some Berry delicious cookies!” Patton opened the door and skipped out down the hall before Virgil could react to the pun and headed towards the kitchen. 

* * *

 

 

 

Roman had been relaxing in his room, trying to decide on whether he actually wanted to paint or if he was just in the mood to look at art. Or maybe both, but then he heard a knock on his door. Springing up and almost overbalancing, he balanced himself out. He pulled the door open to see– 

“Logan? Well this was a surprise!” Roman stepped to the side and waved Logan in. “Well don’t just stand there, come in, come in. Mi casa es su casa!” Logan came in and stood in the middle of the room, glancing around.

“But of course, we are constructs of Thomas’s mind so therefore technically everything here is Thomas’s therefore since we are all a part of Thomas it follows that we would all have an equal share.” Roman looked closer at Logan and saw that the other side was fidgeting, something he never did unless he was nervous, something was up. 

“Well out with it Aurora Bore-elaious whats got you squirmier than a worm after an espresso?” That got a reaction out of Logan,

“The is no scientific research on whether caffeine affects-“ Roman interrupted

“Not one of my finest metaphors to be fair, but you got the meaning. So…” At this Logan seemed to shake himself and refocused,

“I have a personal query. You are Thomas’s Creativity but you also have experience in the more romantic areas as well, correct?” Roman could see where this was going and he almost squealed.

“Oh!! Is my favorite nerd in looooove??” When the only answer he got was the tips of Logan’s ears going pink, Roman started clapping and bouncing on the spot.

“Ohhh!! You are! Is it Virgil? Oh of course its dark and stormy you two have only been dancing around each other for Ages.” At this Logan huffed out a breath, and opened his mouth but Roman just barreled on.

“Oh my goodness are you making the first move!? We’re going to make this perfect come on!!” Roman pulled a suddenly confused looking Logan after him over to his desk. 

“Okay first things first, what message do you want to send with this, Cute? Seductive? Going-Steady-Sorta-Guy?” He looked back and saw that Logan was looking a bit baffled and shell shocked. Roman looked at Logan again before realizing that he might need to tone it down it a bit, 

“Okay maybe not something dramatic, lets keep this simple, how do you feel about flowers and a heartfelt declaration, truly a classic.” Logan blinked and seemed back to present before answering.

“That does seem like the least grandiose out of the options. However I cannot say I have ever understood the practice of giving flowers that have been cut, and will inevitably dry and wither away. Perhaps something else.” Roman smirked and pushed off the ground so he rolled out to the middle of the room where he stopped and began to spin in his chair. 

“Not flowers hmm, I can work with that, something, something…” Suddenly he stopped spinning and jumped up, “COOKIES! Whoa,” the second part said as he swayed, dizzy from the chair. Logan shot him a concerned look and reached out to steady him as he said.

“I could approve of that, I suppose i’ll go out and make some now. Thank you for the help.” Turning to go to the door he was suddenly stopped when Roman reached out and grabbed his forearm. 

“Wait!! You can’t just go make them out there!? This is a surprise! Virgil could walk into the kitchen at any moment while you’re there, no you simply must come with me, I can make a kitchen in the imagination!” Logan pondered this but eventually did concede that a public area was probably not the best place for keeping a secret. 

“That seems reasonable I suppose, shall we?”

* * *

 

 

 

Later that evening Patton and Roman both tried to subtly excuse themselves from movie night while making very obvious eye contact with Virgil, and Logan respectively. The two of them became very aware of the silence between them. Right as Logan opened his mouth to begin speaking, Virgil got up and went into the kitchen and got his plate of cookies. When he came back however Logan wasn’t where he had left him. Glancing around he saw Logan coming out from the hall to his rooms, and Virgil almost started laughing, because Logan was holding a plate of cookies as well. His were iced sugar cookies and were eye shockingly purple. 

 

Eventually Virgil couldn’t hold it in anymore and a giggle slipped out, causing Logan’s face to flush even as he began to smile as well.

 

“Yes well, perhaps involving Roman in the decoration process was not the wisest decision I have ever made, they are however made with you in mind.” Logan handed the plate, and Virgil pushed his own plate forward towards Logan on the table, Virgil put the plate down next to his and turned to give Logan a hug. 

 

“Happy anniversary Lo, you’re my favorite.”

 

“I am very fond of you as well Virgil.”The two of them just stood like that for a while before Virgil broke the silence. 

 

“Sooo, did we actually tell Roman and Dad that we’ve been together for six months? Because Patton definitely thought that this was about me asking you out.” Logan smirked and replied 

 

“Roman was functioning under a similar delusion. I find myself increasingly amused that they didn’t figure it out before now. Perhaps if we continue as we have been, it will dawn on them.” Virgil snorted and ducked his head, this was going to be amusing.


End file.
